Her Annoying Brothers
by auroragiza
Summary: Bagi Sasuke, Gaara dan Sasori adalah dua orang yang sangat menyebalkan. Keduanya adalah kakak Sakura. Tapi berkat mereka pula, Sasuke bisa bertemu dengan Sakura untuk pertama kalinya.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **The Story Is Mine**

 **.**

 **Warning : Alternate Universe, Out Of Character, and Unclear Storyline**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Her Annoying Brothers**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua belas tahun lalu, Haruno Kizashi memboyong keluarga kecilnya untuk tinggal di Jerman. Ia diberi kerpercayaan memimpin sebuah perusahaan internasional. Sang istri, Haruno Mebuki juga tidak keberatan untuk pindah meninggalkan kampung halaman mereka di kota Suna. Walaupun pada saat itu, ketiga anak mereka masih kecil-kecil.

Anak pertama mereka, Haruno Gaara sekarang telah berusia sembilan belas tahun. Ia telah kembali ke Jepang setahun yang lalu untuk melanjutkan kuliah. Namun bukan di kota Suna, melainkan di kota Konoha.

Haruno Sasori adalah anak kedua dan Haruno Sakura adalah anak bungsu mereka. Sasori dan Sakura hanya berbeda usia satu tahun. Tahun ini adalah tahun pertama Sakura di sekolah menengah atas dan tahun kedua bagi Sasori.

Sasori dan Sakura memutuskan mengikuti jejak sang kakak, Gaara untuk bersekolah di Jepang. Mereka sangat merindukan negara asal mereka. Kizashi dan Mebuki pun mengizinkan. Mereka percaya Gaara dapat menjaga kedua adiknya.

"Kakak," teriak Sakura saat ia melihat Gaara telah tiba di bandara untuk menjemput kedua adiknya yang baru saja mendarat.

Gaara tersenyum dan berjalan mendekat. Sakura segera memeluknya. Gaara pun menyambutnya.

"Kau selalu menggemaskan, Sakura," ujar Gaara. Ia mengacak-acak rambut adik bungsunya. Sakura hanya bisa merengut.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian?" tanya Gaara.

"Bisa kau lihat sendiri kalau kami baik-baik saja," jawab Sasori.

Gaara tersenyum dan tangannya saling bertinju dengan Sasori, menandakan penyambutan dan kekompakan di antara keduanya.

"Bagaimana kabar ayah dan ibu?" tanya Gaara lagi.

"Mereka juga baik. Ibu bilang akan segera berkunjung ke Jepang bila ayah memiliki waktu luang," jawab Sakura. Gaara mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengambil mobilku. Kalian tunggu aku di gerbang keluar," kata Gaara. Ia berbalik dan hendak melangkah pergi saat Sasori memanggilnya.

"Kak, tunggu."

"Ada apa?"

"Aku sudah belajar menyetir selama sebulan belakangan. Jadi, izinkan aku yang menyetir," ujar Sasori.

"Kau yakin?" Gaara terlihat meragukan Sasori.

"Tanya saja pada Sakura. Aku sudah mengantarnya berbelanja beberapa kali."

"Apa itu benar Sakura?" tanya Gaara.

"Menurutku dia belum lancar. Dia masih sering mengerem tiba-tiba," jawab Sakura jujur.

"Kalau begitu tidak boleh," Gaara tidak memberi izin.

"Bagaimana aku bisa lancar kalau aku sama sekali tidak diberi izin menyetir?" Sasori putus asa.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat di gerbang keluar, Gaara akhirnya muncul dengan mobilnya. Ia membantu Sasori memasukkan koper ke bagasi.

"Ini," Gaara menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada Sasori.

"Tadi kau bilang tidak boleh."

"Aku berubah pikiran," ujar Gaara.

"Trims, Kak."

Sakura heran melihat Sasori duduk di kursi pengemudi.

"Kau diizinkan menyetir?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Sasori bangga.

"Kalau begitu aku harus berjaga-jaga," Sakura yang duduk di kursi belakang segera memasang sabuk pengaman.

"Kau meremehkan aku, Sakura?"

Gaara yang melihat tingkah kedua adiknya terkekeh.

"Kakak juga meremehkan aku?" Sasori melihat Gaara juga memakai sabuk pengaman.

"Seperti kata Sakura. Untuk berjaga-jaga," Gaara terkekeh lagi.

"Akan kubuktikan kalau aku bisa."

"Kita lihat saja," sahut Sakura.

"Kau belum memiliki surat izin mengemudi, Sasori. Sebaiknya kau menyetir dengan benar agar polisi lalu lintas tidak memberhentikan mobil kita," Gaara mengingatkan.

"Iya, iya."

Gaara menjadi penunjuk jalan menuju apartemennya.

"Lihat kan? Aku sudah bisa. Aku akan menabung untuk membeli mobil sendiri. Para gadis pasti akan semakin terpesona padaku," gumam Sasori. Ia merasa di atas angin. Dia tidak menyadari mobil di depan mereka memberi tanda hendak menepi ke pinggir jalan. Sasori yang kaget berusaha mengelak. Namun tabrakan tidak dapat dihindari. Mobil milik Gaara itu sukses menubruk bagian belakang mobil hitam di depan mereka.

Beruntung, Sasori tidak mengemudi terlalu cepat dan jalanan itu terlihat sepi. Mereka bertiga merasakan guncangan namun karena memakai sabuk pengaman, hal tersebut tidak berefek.

"Sepertinya kau memang akan menabung, Kak. Tapi untuk memperbaiki mobil orang lain," gumam Sakura. Dia lumayan _shock_.

Sasori menelan ludah. Mobil yang ia tabrak tampaknya mobil mahal. Sasori bisa saja segera melarikan diri dengan mobil Gaara. Namun ia tidak ingin menjadi buronan. Lagi pula, orang tuanya pasti akan membantunya mengganti rugi.

Gaara keluar dari mobil untuk menghadapi pemilik mobil yang ditabrak Sasori. Ia merasa bertanggung jawab karena telah mengizinkan adiknya menyetir. Sasori dan Sakura menyusulnya kemudian.

Pemilik mobil itu tampak sedang memeriksa kerusakan yang menimpa mobilnya. Ternyata pemiliknya masih muda. Sepertinya seumuran dengan Sasori.

Lelaki itu memiliki rambut yang mencuat di bagian belakang dan mata hitam yang tajam. Gaara dan Sasori menilai lelaki itu angkuh. Sementara Sakura menilai lelaki itu tampan.

Lelaki bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu memperhatikan ketiga orang berambut merah yang telah menabrak mobilnya.

"Aku pikir kalian akan kabur setelah dengan seenaknya menabrak mobilku," ujar Sasuke ketus.

"Hei bung, kau pikir kami tak punya uang untuk mengganti rugi?" Sasori tersulut amarahnya.

"Tenang, Sasori," Gaara mencoba menengahi.

"Kau mau membawa mobilmu ke bengkel sekarang?" tanya Gaara.

"Tentu saja. Asal kalian tahu, mobilku ini mahal," Sasuke masih menunjukkan keangkuhannya dengan melipat kedua tangannya.

"Kami tahu. Apa kau mau memberi kami waktu? Kami tidak membawa banyak uang saat ini," ujar Gaara lagi.

"Ck. Berikan kartu identitas kalian. Aku akan ke bengkel sendiri. Aku akan menghubungi kalian untuk jumlah ganti ruginya. Jangan mencoba kabur atau orang-orangku akan memburu kalian," ancam Sasuke. Ia berkata seolah ia adalah penguasa di daerah itu.

"Kami akan membayar ganti ruginya. Sasori, berikan kartu identitasmu," kata Gaara. Sasori hanya menurut. Gaara juga memberikan kartu identitasnya.

"Kau juga, Nona," ujar Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Hei, aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini. Aku hanya penumpang di sini," tolak Sakura. Ia menyesal sempat memuji ketampanan Sasuke dalam hati. Ia agak kecewa pada sikap Sasuke yang angkuh dan dingin.

"Kau adalah saksi yang melihat bagaimana orang di depanku ini menabrak mobilku," Sasuke menunjuk Sasori. Sakura dengan terpaksa memberikan kartu identitasnya juga.

"Ini nomor telepon yang bisa kau hubungi," Gaara menyerahkan kartu namanya.

"Ingat. Jangan mencoba kabur. Satu hal lagi, sebaiknya kau memeriksakan kedua matamu supaya kau bisa melihat dengan jelas mobil di depanmu," Sasuke sepertinya tidak menyukai Sasori dari awal.

 _Bugh!_

Sasori tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Sasuke sedikit limbung saat Sasori meninju wajah tampannya.

"Cukup, Sasori. Jangan menambah masalah," Gaara menahan Sasori yang hendak memukul Sasuke lagi.

"Cih. Kau berhutang dua maaf padaku karena telah menabrak mobilku dan memukulku. Kau harusnya bersyukur, aku tidak melaporkanmu ke polisi," Sasuke yang pipinya lebam kembali ke dalam mobilnya dan meninggalkan Haruno bersaudara begitu saja.

"Aku akan membawa mobilku ke bengkel setelah mengantar kalian ke apartemen," gumam Gaara setelah mengamati bagian depan mobilnya yang rusak.

"Untunglah benturannya tidak telalu keras. Mobilku dan mobil orang itu hanya penyok sedikit. Tapi karena mobil orang itu bagus, mungkin akan mengeluarkan biaya lebih banyak. Tenang saja Sasori, aku yang akan menanggung biaya perbaikan mobilku. Urusi saja mobil orang itu. Bila uangmu tidak cukup untuk mengganti rugi, kau bisa menelepon ayah," kata Gaara seraya menepuk pundak Sasori.

"Ayah memang tak pernah keberatan soal uang. Tapi ibu pasti akan menceramahiku panjang lebar. Sakura, kau harus membantuku berbicara pada mereka," gumam Sasori.

"Tidak mau."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke sampai di rumahnya yang megah. Ia disambut oleh Yamato, kepala pelayan di rumahnya.

"Yamato, bawa mobilku ke bengkel dan berikan padaku nota pembayarannya," Sasuke menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada Yamato dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Baik, Tuan Muda," Yamato mengangguk hormat.

Sasuke ingin segera mengompres sendiri pipinya yang lebam. Namun ibunya, Uchiha Mikoto memergokinya.

"Wajahmu kenapa, Nak?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Bu. Tadi seseorang menabrak mobilku dan memukulku."

"Apa?! Apa kau sudah melaporkan orang itu ke polisi?" Mikoto tampak sangat khawatir pada putra bungsunya.

"Tidak perlu. Dia akan membayar ganti ruginya."

"Bagaimana dengan pukulan yang kau terima?"

"Ini tidak seberapa," Sasuke berbohong. Ia tidak ingin ibunya khawatir.

"Ibu akan menyuruh Nenek Chiyo untuk mengobati wajahmu."

"Tidak perlu. Suruh saja dia membawa air hangat ke kamarku. Aku akan mengompresnya sendiri."

Setelah selesai mengompres pipinya, Sasuke teringat pada kartu identitas yang ada di dompetnya.

'Haruno Sakura'

Sasuke membaca nama di kartu identitas Sakura.

"Keluarga Haruno ya," gumam Sasuke. Ia melihat nama Gaara dan Sasori juga bermarga Haruno.

"Apa-apaan ini? Mereka tidak tinggal di Jepang?" Sasuke baru menyadari bahwa kartu identitas mereka berasal dari negara lain. Jerman lebih tepatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **The Story Is Mine**

 **.**

 **Warning : Alternate Universe, Out Of Character, and Unclear Storyline**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Her Annoying Brothers**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haruno bersaudara akhirnya sampai di apartemen Gaara yang berada di lantai 17. Apartemen itu cukup besar.

"Aku telah mengubah ruang belajarku menjadi kamarmu, Sasori. Kamarnya tidak besar, tapi jendelanya cukup besar. Kau bisa melihat dengan jelas pemandangan di luar. Bagaimana?" kata Gaara seraya menunjuk sebuah pintu.

"Aku lihat dulu," Sasori mendekati pintu yang ditunjuk oleh Gaara dan membukanya.

"Itu kamar untukmu, Sakura," Gaara menunjuk pintu yang berada di sisi lain apartemen.

"Sebelumnya itu adalah kamar tamu. Kau tidak bisa melihat pemandangan dari sana karena tidak berjendela. Tapi kamar itu sangat lega," tambah Gaara.

"Baiklah," jawab Sakura. Tanpa berpikir apa-apa lagi, Sakura segera menyeret kopernya menuju kamar itu.

"Bagaimana Sasori?" tanya Gaara.

"Agak sempit. Tapi tak apa-apa."

"Kalau begitu sekarang aku akan ke bengkel untuk memperbaiki mobilku. Sementara aku pergi, bereskan barang bawaan kalian," kata Gaara.

"Ya," ujar Sasori.

Setelah itu Gaara meninggalkan apartemennya. Sakura sendiri sudah sibuk membereskan barang-barangnya. Sementara Sasori meletakkan begitu saja kopernya di depan lemari. Ia lebih memilih tidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke masih terpaku pada kartu identitas di tangannya. Ia kembali menelitinya. Detik berikutnya ia bernapas lega. Kartu nama dan identitas atas nama Haruno Gaara berasal dari Jepang. Tapi hal yang membuat Sasuke bertanya-tanya adalah kenapa kartu identitas dua orang lainnya dari negara lain. Tak mau ambil pusing, Sasuke segera mengambil telepon genggamnya. Ia akan menghubungi Gaara.

Gaara baru saja sampai di depan bengkel saat _handphone_ -nya tiba-tiba berdering. Ia sekilas melihat nomor asing yang meneleponnya.

"Haruno Gaara di sini," ujar Gaara pada orang yang meneleponnya.

"Sudah kau siapkan uang ganti ruginya?" Sasuke langsung bertanya tanpa berbasa-basi.

"Oh, kau orang yang tadi. Tenang saja. Kami akan membayarnya."

"Besok pukul satu siang di _Grand Cafe_. Jumlah ganti ruginya akan aku beri tahu nanti malam," ujar Sasuke dari seberang.

"Aku tahu kafe itu. Baiklah, kita akan bertemu di sana," kata Gaara.

Sambungan telepon pun diputus oleh Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah selesai merapikan barang bawaannya, Sakura keluar dari kamarnya dan melihat-lihat ruangan di apartemen itu. Ruang makan dan dapur tampak terlalu rapi. Seolah-olah tidak pernah digunakan oleh penghuninya.

"Dasar pemalas," gumam Sakura saat menengok kamar Sasori dan menemukan lelaki berambut merah itu tidur tanpa merapikan kopernya terlebih dulu.

Berikutnya Sakura membuka satu-satunya kamar yang tersisa. Kamar Gaara. Kamar itu cukup besar. Namun karena adanya meja dan rak buku dari ruangan yang sekarang menjadi kamar Sasori, kamar Gaara terlihat penuh sesak.

Sakura mengitari kamar Gaara dan melihat beberapa foto yang dipajang di nakas. Foto keluarga Haruno lengkap dan juga beberapa foto lain. Gaara bersama teman-teman sekolahnya di Jerman dan juga foto Gaara bersama seorang gadis berambut cokelat.

"Kau beruntung, Kak Matsuri. Kak Gaara pasti sangat menyayangimu," Sakura tersenyum simpul.

Matsuri adalah kekasih Gaara. Ibunya orang Jerman. Sementara ayahnya orang Jepang. Mereka berdua bertemu saat duduk di bangku sekolah menengah. Setelah lulus, Matsuri memutuskan untuk kuliah sastra di Inggris. Ia ingin menjadi pemain teater internasional dan berkeliling dunia. Sedangkan Gaara memilih kuliah bisnis di Jepang. Sudah setahun mereka menjalani hubungan jarak jauh. Walaupun begitu, hubungan Gaara dan Matsuri harmonis. Mereka selalu saling mendukung, menurut Sakura.

"Kakak lama sekali," keluh Sakura. Ia merebahkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu. Ia lapar dan ingin memasak sesuatu. Namun ia tidak menemukan apa pun untuk dimasak dari kulkas. Lama kelamaan Sakura tertidur karena kelelahan setelah perjalanan jauh dari Jerman.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gaara baru pulang menjelang malam. Sasori dan Sakura tampak sedang menonton televisi saat ia datang.

"Maaf. Kalian pasti sudah lama menungguku," ucap Gaara.

"Tidak. Aku baru saja bangun dan sekarang aku lapar," kata Sasori.

"Dia tidur sejak kakak pergi. Aku saja cuma tidur sebentar lalu mandi dan membersihkan apartemen ini. Termasuk membereskan kopernya dan sekarang aku juga lapar," Sakura membuang napas lelah.

"Kau tidak memasak sesuatu?" Gaara bertanya pada Sakura.

"Kulkas kakak kosong. Aku berniat ke minimarket dengan kak Sasori. Tapi dia tidak mau. Dia juga tidak mengizinkan aku pergi sendiri."

"Kau baru di sini, Sakura. Kau bisa saja tersesat," kilah Sasori.

"Kakak, aku sudah besar. Aku bisa mencari jalan pulang sendiri," Sakura memelototi Sasori.

"Hentikan perdebatan kalian. Aku sudah membeli makan malam. Makanlah duluan. Aku mau mandi dulu," Gaara menaruh bungkusan yang ia bawa di meja lalu melangkah menuju kamarnya.

Selesai makan malam, Gaara mengajak Sasori bermain catur. Di sebelah Sasori, Sakura asyik menonton televisi.

"Orang itu sudah menghubungiku," kata Gaara.

"Si brengsek itu?" tanya Sasori.

"Ya. Sebelumnya dia meneleponku untuk bertemu besok. Barusan dia mengirim pesan singkat berisi jumlah uang yang harus kau ganti, Sasori," kata Gaara.

"Berapa?" tanya Sasori lagi.

"Seratus ribu yen."

"A-Apa?" Sasori terkejut. Sakura yang sebelumnya menonton televisi, sekarang ikut menyimak obrolan kedua kakaknya.

"Belum sehari di Jepang dan kau sudah menghabiskan uang sebanyak itu. Luar biasa. Aku ikut prihatin," Sakura menepuk-nepuk jahil bahu Sasori sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Diam kau, Sakura," Sasori gondok.

"Jika kau meminta tolong pada ayah, aku akan kena marah ibu juga karena tidak bisa membimbing kalian," Gaara tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Sasori mulai frustasi.

"Di tabunganku ada uang untuk biaya sekolahmu semester depan. Kau bisa menggunakan uang itu. Tapi kau harus mengembalikannya sebelum semester ini berakhir atau kau akan-"

"Aku akan kerja sampingan untuk mengembalikan uang itu," Sasori memotong ucapan Gaara.

"Kau yakin bisa mendapat kerja sampingan?" tanya Gaara.

"Aku akan berusaha," jawab Sasori.

"Baiklah. Kita akan menggunakan uang itu," kata Gaara.

"Kakakku yang malang..." Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasori. Ia tidak bermaksud mengejek kali ini. Ia benar-benar bersimpati.

"Aku bisa berbagi uang sakuku perbulan denganmu, Kak. Kau bisa menggunakan uang sakumu untuk mengembalikan uang sekolahmu. Jadi kau tidak perlu kerja sampingan," sambung Sakura.

Sasori melembut. Ia memeluk bahu Sakura.

"Terima kasih, Sakura. Tapi aku tetap akan kerja sampingan."

"Untuk apa?" Sakura berhenti menyandar pada bahu Sasori dan menatap kakaknya penuh tanya.

" _Well_... Aku sudah pernah mengatakannya. Aku akan membeli mobil sendiri," jawab Sasori.

Tawa Sakura hampir saja pecah.

"Kau yakin? Berapa tahun kau akan mengumpulkannya?"

"Tentu saja secepatnya. Kau mau bertaruh, Sakura?" tantang Sasori.

"Kau tahu aku tidak suka taruhan," Sakura cemberut.

"Hei, Sasori. Jangan lupakan satu hal," kata Gaara.

"Apa kak?"

"Kendalikan emosimu saat bertemu orang itu lagi," pesan Gaara.

"Iya," Sasori menurut.

"Apa aku besok boleh ikut?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak boleh," jawab Gaara.

"Kenapa?" Sakura heran.

"Biar kami saja yang menyelesaikan masalah ini," ujar Gaara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya di _Grand Cafe_. Sasuke datang ke tempat itu tepat waktu. Dia lalu memesan secangkir _cappucinno_ untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sekarang sudah hampir dua puluh menit Sasuke menunggu. Namun Haruno bersaudara belum muncul juga. Bila bukan untuk melihat gadis itu, Sasuke tidak akan mau menunggu selama itu.

Sasuke baru pertama kali melihat gadis itu kemarin. Namun entah mengapa wajah gadis berambut merah muda itu selalu membayanginya.

Saat Sasuke selesai membayar _cappucinno_ -nya dan berniat untuk pergi, Gaara dan Sasori tampak memasuki kafe itu.

"Aku tak akan memaafkan keterlambatan kalian," ujar Sasuke pada Gaara dan Sasori yang telah tiba di mejanya.

"Kami memang tidak akan minta maaf," balas Sasori sengit. Keduanya kemudian duduk di depan Sasuke.

"Jangan terpancing. Ingat apa yang aku katakan padamu semalam, Sasori," Gaara berkata pelan.

"Iya," kata Sasori setengah hati.

"Mana gadis yang bersama kalian kemarin?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kami melarangnya ikut," jawab Gaara.

Sasori menatap Gaara bingung. Sementara Sasuke terlihat kesal.

"Aku tak mau basa-basi. Mana uangnya?" kata Sasuke.

"Ini," Gaara menyerahkan uangnya. Sasuke mengecek sekilas keaslian uang di dalam amplop cokelat itu.

"Ini milik kalian," Sasuke mengembalikan kartu identitas Haruno bersaudara.

"Aku tak akan menghitung uang itu di sini. Tapi bila kurang, aku akan menagihnya," Sasuke lalu memasukkan amplop itu ke saku _blazer_ -nya.

"Perhitungan sekali," celetuk Sasori.

"Kalian sudah banyak membuang waktuku. Aku pergi," Sasuke beranjak meninggalkan Gaara dan Sasori.

"Apa-apaan orang itu?! Pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih. Kita bahkan belum memesan sesuatu," ujar Sasori kesal. Gaara tak berkomentar apa pun.

Saat Sasuke hendak meninggalkan kafe itu, Sakura tampak berjalan ke arahnya dari pintu masuk.

"Kau," ucap Sasuke. Ia terkejut. Sakura berhenti di depannya.

Sasuke lantas menengok ke meja tempat Gaara dan Sasori berada. Mereka tidak tahu Sasuke memandang geram karena mereka duduk membelakangi posisi Sasuke saat ini. Keduanya tampak sedang mengobrol dan menertawakan sesuatu. Hal itu membuat Sasuke semakin kesal.

"H-Hai," sapa Sakura. Ia tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Kau akan pergi?" tanya Sakura canggung.

Sepertinya Sasuke akan kembali ke meja itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **The Story Is Mine**

 **.**

 **Warning : Alternate Universe, Out Of Character, and Unclear Storyline**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Her Annoying Brothers**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Flashback_

Sesaat sebelum Gaara dan Sasori meninggalkan apartemen untuk menemui Sasuke.

"Jadi, aku benar-benar tidak boleh ikut?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak boleh," ujar Gaara.

"Ah... Aku akan bosan sendirian di sini," keluh Sakura.

"Kami tak akan lama, Sakura."

"Tapi aku mau ikut. Bagaimana kalau aku berbelanja selagi kalian bertemu orang itu? Tidak ada bahan masakan sama sekali di dapur. Aku ingin memasak sesuatu untuk makan malam," Sakura mencari-cari alasan untuk ikut.

"Aku akan menemanimu berbelanja setelah pulang dari sana," ujar Gaara.

Sakura tidak menyerah.

"Kalau begitu izinkan aku berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini. Aku tidak akan pergi jauh-jauh."

"Itu ide yang lebih buruk," kata Gaara.

"Kakak... Aku tidak mau di dalam terus. Rasanya seperti dikurung. Aku ikut ya. _Please_..." rengek Sakura dengan _puppy eyes_ yang ditujukan pada Gaara.

Gaara akhirnya menyerah.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh ikut."

"Yes! Kalau begitu aku siap-siap dulu," ujar Sakura yang segera melesat ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian.

Dua puluh menit berselang. Haruno bersaudara kini telah berada di pelataran parkir mall tempat _Grand Cafe_ berada.

"Apakah kita terlambat?" tanya Sakura saat Gaara tengah memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran bawah tanah mall besar itu.

"Mungkin. Kemarin dia bilang pukul satu," jawab Gaara.

Sakura melihat jam di _dashboard_ mobil menunjukkan pukul satu lewat dua puluh lima.

"Biarkan saja orang angkuh seperti dia menunggu. Biar tahu rasa," ujar Sasori sadis.

"Ayo," Gaara keluar dari mobil diikuti kedua adiknya.

Saat mereka berada dalam lift yang menuju kafe di lantai atas, Sakura teringat sesuatu.

"Daftar belanjaan yang mau aku beli tertinggal, Kak. Aku lupa memasukkannya kembali ke dalam tas. Tadi aku menaruhnya di _dashboard_ ," ujar Sakura.

"Ceroboh. Kau mau mengambilnya?" tanya Sasori.

"Tentu saja," jawab Sakura.

"Aku antar," kata Sasori.

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan mengambilnya sendiri. Orang itu pasti sudah menunggu lama. Kalian temui dia saja dulu. Aku akan menyusul," ujar Sakura.

"Baiklah. Setelah lift ini terbuka, kau lurus saja lalu belok kiri. _Grand Cafe_ berada di paling ujung," jelas Gaara. Sakura mengangguk.

"Lantai lima, oke?" Gaara memastikan Sakura mengingatnya.

"Oke," jawab Sakura.

 _End of flashback_

.

.

.

Sasuke kembali ke tempat di mana Gaara dan Sasori berada. Sakura mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Kau kembali lagi ke sini. Apa uangnya kurang?" tanya Gaara pada Sasuke yang kembali duduk di depannya.

Detik berikutnya Gaara menyadari kehadiran Sakura.

"Sakura, kau bisa menemukan tempat ini," ujar Gaara.

"Itu mudah, Kak," kata Sakura. Ia hendak duduk di kursi di sebelah Sasuke namun Gaara mencegahnya.

"Kau duduk di sini, Sakura," Gaara berdiri dan menyuruh Sakura duduk di kursinya. Tujuannya agar posisi Sasuke dan Sakura menyilang dan berjauhan. Sakura hanya menurut. Sementara Sasuke mendelik pada Gaara.

"Cih. Tadi kau bilang dia tidak ikut," ujar Sasuke.

"Aku memang melarangnya ikut. Tapi dia keras kepala," kata Gaara. Sakura sedikit merengut dikatakan begitu.

"Dan kau, untuk apa kembali lagi? Bukankah urusan kita sudah selesai?" tanya Gaara pada Sasuke.

"Itu benar. Tapi aku ada urusan dengan gadis ini," jawab Sasuke.

"Hei, apa urusanmu dengan adikku?" suara Sasori meninggi.

"Aku ingin mengenalnya," ujar Sasuke blak-blakan.

"Apa?!" Gaara dan Sasori terkejut bersamaan. Sementara Sakura mulai memerah wajahnya. Belum pernah ada lelaki yang berani mengajaknya berkenalan di depan kedua kakaknya yang _super-protective_.

" _Sieht aus wie er dich mag,_ " ujar Gaara.

(Sepertinya dia menyukaimu.)

" _Unwahrscheinlich,_ " kata Sakura.

(Tidak mungkin.)

" _Ich mag ihn nicht,_ " ujar Sasori.

(Aku tidak suka dia.)

" _Was gefällt dir ihn?_ " tanya Gaara pada Sakura.

(Apa kau menyukainya?)

" _Ich..._ " Sakura ragu.

(Aku...)

" _Lass dich nicht von ihrem Gesicht täuschen,_ " ucap Gaara.

(Jangan tertipu oleh wajahnya.)

" _Er muss playboy,_ " ucap Sasori.

(Dia pasti playboy.)

"Bisakah kalian menggunakan bahasa lokal?" Sasuke menyela pembicaraan Haruno bersaudara yang menggunakan bahasa Jerman.

"Apa kau serius dengan ucapanmu tadi?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Hn. Aku Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya.

"A-Aku Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal," ucap Sakura. Ia tidak berani membalas uluran tangan Sasuke karena Gaara dan Sasori menatapnya tajam. Sasuke yang menyadari itu kembali menarik tangannya.

"Kau seorang Uchiha?" tanya Gaara.

"Tentu saja. Kau terkejut?" ujar Sasuke bangga.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Uchiha Itachi?" tanya Gaara lagi.

"Dia kakakku," jawab Sasuke.

"Kau adiknya? Kasihan sekali dia memiliki adik sepertimu. Padahal dia pebisnis hebat yang menjadi inspirasiku," ujar Gaara.

"Kau menghinaku?" Sasuke mulai tersulut.

"Bisakah kalian diam? Aku ingin memesan sesuatu," Sakura menengahi. Ia lalu memanggil seorang pelayan.

Berikutnya Haruno bersaudara sibuk memilih menu yang tersedia di kafe itu.

"Kau ingin memesan apa?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke yang tidak ikut-ikutan melihat menu.

"Tidak. Aku sudah menghabiskan pesananku sebelumnya karena kalian terlalu lama," ujar Sasuke.

"Maaf, karena kami datang terlambat," kata Sakura.

"Kau mau jadi penonton di sini? Kau tak punya uang untuk memesan lagi?" ledek Sasori.

"Kalau aku mau, aku bisa membeli kafe ini beserta isinya," ujar Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau bisa mentraktir kami?" tanya Sasori.

"Tentu saja aku bis-" Sasuke tidak meneruskan ucapannya. Sasori berhasil menjebaknya.

"Sial," gumam Sasuke.

"Terima kasih. Kau baik sekali... em... Uchiha..." Sakura ragu untuk memanggil nama Sasuke. Sasuke tidak bisa menarik kembali kata-katanya karena ucapan Sakura barusan.

"Panggil aku Sasuke, Sakura," kata Sasuke.

"Aku akan menambah pesananku. Kau sanggup membayarnya, kan?" ujar Sasori.

"Terserah." kata Sasuke dingin. Namun ia juga ikut memesan sesuatu kali ini.

"Namaku Haruno Sasori dan dia Haruno Gaara. Kami kakak Sakura," ujar Sasori setelah menghabiskan dua gelas _latte_ dan beberapa makanan ringan pesanannya.

"Aku tidak mau tahu siapa kalian," kata Sasuke sengit.

"Aku juga sebenarnya tidak peduli. Tapi kurasa tidak etis bila kau tidak mengenal orang yang kau traktir," ucap Sasori.

"Selamat siang semuanya," seorang penyanyi perempuan yang baru saja muncul di panggung kecil di kafe itu menyapa para pengunjung.

"Hari ini saya kembali diberikan kesempatan untuk menyanyikan beberapa lagu di kafe ini. Semoga Anda semua terhibur dan selamat menikmati menu-menu terbaik dari _Grand Cafe_ ," ucap penyanyi kafe yang terlihat masih muda itu. Ia lalu mulai menyanyikan lagu pertama.

"Apakah model rambut seperti itu masih zaman?" Sasori mengomentari gaya rambut gadis penyanyi kafe itu yang aneh. Cepol dua.

"Itu memang ketinggalan zaman. Tapi kurasa setiap penyanyi harus punya gaya tersendiri yang membedakannya dari penyanyi lain," Sakura beropini.

"Apa kau tinggal di Jerman, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke mengalihkan perhatian Sakura dari penyanyi kafe itu. Hal yang selama ini menjadi pertanyaan dibenak Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Kartu identitasmu," jawab Sasuke.

"Kau membacanya?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak sengaja," Sasuke berbohong.

"Aku memang tinggal di Jerman sebelumnya. Tapi aku akan menetap di Jepang sekarang. Aku baru mendarat kemarin. Jadi belum sempat mengurus kartu identitas baru," jelas Sakura.

Gaara dan Sasori tidak mengganggu percakapan Sasuke dengan Sakura. Gaara terlihat sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Matsuri dan beberapa teman kampus mengiriminya pesan. Sementara Sasori tengah asyik mendengarkan lagu yang dibawakan oleh penyanyi kafe itu. Menatap penyanyinya, lebih tepatnya.

"Di mana kau tinggal sekarang?" tanya Sasuke.

"Konoha Residence," jawab Sakura.

"Apartemen?"

"Ya."

"Kau tak punya rumah?"

"Tidak. Aku menumpang di apartemen kakakku."

"Di mana orang tuamu?"

"Mereka tinggal di Jerman," ujar Sakura.

"Kau blasteran?"

"Bukan. Ayah ibuku asli Jepang dan berasal dari kota Suna. Mereka menetap di Jerman karena pekerjaan. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku di Konoha sejak lahir," jawab Sasuke.

"Orang tuamu?"

"Aku tinggal bersama mereka."

"Kau punya kakak atau adik?"

"Hanya satu kakak."

"Uchiha Itachi?"

"Hn."

Prok. Prok. Prok. Beberapa pengunjung memberi tepuk tangan ketika penyanyi kafe itu selesai menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Sepertinya tepuk tangan Sasori yang paling keras. Penyanyi itu menatap Sasori sekilas dan memberikan senyumannya.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau nge- _fans_ padanya, Sasori," ujar Gaara yang ternyata sudah meninggalkan aktifitas di ponselnya.

"Jangan bercanda," gumam Sasori.

"Sudah cukup perkenalannya. Ayo kita pergi," ujar Gaara tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa buru-buru?" tanya Sakura. Ia masih ingin berbincang dengan Sasuke.

"Teman-teman kampusku sudah menunggu. Aku lupa kalau hari ini ada acara bersama mereka," ujar Gaara. Ia sudah berdiri dari kursinya.

"Terima kasih," kata Gaara singkat pada Sasuke. Ia lalu melangkah pergi.

"Ayo, Sakura," ujar Sasori yang menyusul Gaara tanpa berkata apapun pada Sasuke.

"Aku harus pergi. Terima kasih untuk makanannya. Senang bertemu denganmu," kata Sakura. Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan ber- _ojigi_.

Sasuke langsung menyambar ponselnya di meja dan menyerahkannya pada Sakura.

"Eh?" Sakura kaget.

"Nomormu," ujar Sasuke.

"Tapi aku belum punya ponsel," kata Sakura.

"Apa?" kini giliran Sasuke yang terkejut.

"Ponsel lamaku ada di Jerman. Kak Gaara belum membelikanku ponsel baru. Maaf," kata Sakura.

"Sampai jumpa," tambah Sakura. Ia lalu berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali menaruh ponselnya di meja. Kecewa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
